This invention relates to a protective device adapted to be worn on a person's hand, palm and wrist. The device of the present invention provides protection when the wearer is engaging in various sports and particularly, skateboarding. This invention also relates to the use of the protective devices to substantially immobilize injured joints or bones in the hand or wrist as a temporary or permanent splint. In a recent survey, it was estimated that more than 100,000 various types of skateboard injuries occurred in one year with many of these injuries being attributed to children 10 to 14 years of age. In almost all cases, the injured victims had not been wearing any kind of protective equipment.
A person engaging in the sport of skateboarding can possibly lose his balance, slip off the skateboard, or the skateboard may slip out from under the person, etc. When such happens and the person falls, the person usually attempts to break his fall by extending his arms and usually falls on them thereby possibly causing injuries to the hands, palms, and wrists.
The device as above described for use in skateboarding is not limited thereto, and can be used while engaging in other sports such as football, hockey, etc.
Various types of protective devices have been utilized heretofore and one such device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,222, provides a multisectioned device with a stiffening element capable of being bent, as a rib cage protector.